Jack Graham
"Are you asking that question to me or the demon inside me, Winston? 'No, eating another Kindred is wrong. I'd never do that.' says the rational vampire. 'Eat. Eat. Kill. Eat.' says the beast, my beast. She doesn't care about what stands before her, if it can be digested, then it can be eaten. It's a way to show that she's powerful. Some tribes used to do that, sacrifice their prisoners to their gods or devour them to gain their strength. Same applies to my beast, only difference is that she doesn't believe in any god.." Description Jack Graham is a large, strong-built man, possessing a rigid, military-ish posture. He stands at six feet and four inches, his form often making him appear more intimidating and dangerous than he already is. His glossy chesnut-eyes are heavy lidded, often narrowed; he has a strong jawline and a trimmed beard, thin lips, a 'Greek' nose and a healthy, almost tanned complexion. Jack's eyebrows are brown and wide with matching hair that are short and well-kept, probably victims of gel abuse too. Some scars of different type and size cover his features, a large and noticeable one crosses his left eye, however, the pupil doesn't seem to be damaged by it. His voice is husky, lacking accent. He often seems to be focused in complicated thinking processes or angry, his expression frozen in a frown - only in rare times he allows a small smirk to appear, but for just brief moments. Graham's range of clothes varies from expensive business suits to trenchcoats and casual clothes. All dark. The only exception it's his collection of hawaiian shirts, dyed with different, cheerful colors. If the situation doesn't require formality, he can be often seen with dark jeans and expensive grey Converse at his feet. A pair of pitch black sunglasses hang by his pocket, but they're rarely used. General Veteran of war, mercenary for hire, sometimes even educated gentleman. Years of fighting and experience in the battlefield made him the man you want to call when you need a hand with high-risk jobs, escorting VIPs, robberies, assaults, assinations. If it's possible, and you can pay, he can do it. He sometimes shows some kind of animalistic side, enjoying sniffing for scents, following tracks or intimidating poor people when he feels that they stand in his way, or tresspassed into his 'territory'. Currently he dwells somewhere in one of Miami Beach's expensive neighborhoods, preferring the rich and entertaining night life that the places near the shore can provide than the city itself. Vampire Jack is a bloodsucker, but good luck realizing that. Unlike the majority of the vampires around, his skin looks healthy, really healthy, and his body is warm, like before the Embrace. The animalistic way he sometimes act might be connected to the Gangrel blood flowing into his undead veins, or maybe he's just a Malkavian who likes dogs and wolves, who knows. He doesn't hold any kind of allegiance, at least, he likes to say that. As mercenary, he works for anyone who can afford his prices. Camarilla, Anarchs, Indipendent Clans.. no, not Sabbat, they're too unpredictable for his tastes. Sheet Even if he openly enjoys nightlife, nice dresses, delicious food and other mortal pleasures that could make someone mistake him from some kind of strange Toreador, Jack is essentialy a trained warhound. Thanks to his knowledge on how to operate a wide range of firearms and melee weapons, fighting techniques, some innate attributes and Gangrel blood, he's a good fighter and dangerous opponent. Strong, agile, perceptive, silent, wild. When fighting he likes to let himself go for a while, allowing his 'other self' to deal with every foe he might encounter, retreating only when outnumbered or to re-think a plan. While not being a saint, nor someone who feels guilty after a murder, he's able to mantain control of himself and rarely escapes from scary situations, being able to be level headed and keep cold blood even when shit hits the fan. Just never use Dementation on his head, that stuff just freaks him out. Oh, and mirrors too. Music! House of the Rising Sun '- The Animals' Sympathy For The Devil '- The Rolling Stones' All Along the Watchtower '- Jimi Hendrix' Fortunate Son '- CCR' White Rabbit '- Jefferson Airplane' Purple Haze '- Jimi Hendrix' For What It's Worth '- Buffalo Springfield' I'm your Boogie Man '- KC and The Sunshine Band' Category:Gangrel Category:Inactive PCs